


One Wish

by ObnoxiousBlue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiousBlue/pseuds/ObnoxiousBlue
Summary: Gabriel has a decision to make
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	One Wish

Hawkmoth stood triumphant over the casket, the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous clutched in his hand. He turned to face the fallen heroes.

  
Chat Noir knelt to the ground, clutching his precious Ladybug to his chest.

  
Hawkmoth watched as Adrien rocked ever so slowly back and forth, alternating between her real name and her hero moniker.

Eventually he settled on one, chanting it like his heart would give out if he ever stopped.

  
"Marinette, Marinette, Marinette, Mari-" He choked. He bowed his head and drew her tighter into him. If she her awake it would be quite painful, but that wouldn't happen. Most people don't survive a sword through the heart.

  
Hawkmoth detransformed, and Gabriel watched his son break down in way he had only ever witnessed one before.

  
He'd had Nathalie break the news, but he'd stood outside. Nathalie knocked on his son's door and let herself in. It didn't take more than a minute or two to explain that his mother had disappeared, with little trace of where she'd gone. The same story they'd tell the police later that day.

It felt like an eternity, but Gabriel held still as Nathalie came back out, and he caught a glimpse of Adrien's carefully neutral expression. Nathalie passed him without looking into his eyes.

He turned to follow her, then paused for a moment. He took one step before he heard the choke from inside the room, before the sobbing started. He continued.

  
Adrien was sobbing now, gasping and shaking. Gabriel wished for the snarl that had been there a minute earlier, the light glinting off his teeth giving the illusion of sharp canines, before Hawkmoth had turned away to parry the sneak attack the girl had attempted. Still playing at heroes even without their Miraculous.

  
He donned the Miraculous as he turned back to the casket, opening the cover to reveal his beloved Emilie. Adrien didn't notice.

  
Gabriel took a breath, and spoke.

  
"Tikki, Plagg, unite."

**Author's Note:**

> might write another chapter but in case i dont i can tell you he choses to save marinette


End file.
